Bathtime for the Phantomhives
by YaoiLoversUnite123
Summary: Sorry, it's fixed now... Pluto get's Ciel and Sebastian dirty so now they have to take a bath and decide to play.. But when two uninvited guests show up What will they do to punish them? WARNING: MATURE YAOI


Bath Time with the Phantomhives

I don't own Kuroshitsuji, this was written by a Friend and I

"Get off of me, mangy mutt!" Ciel yelled at Pluto trying to push him off. "Pluto, Kennel!" Sebastian yelled at Pluto. Pluto got off of Ciel and ran away. "Oh, young master look at how dirty you are! You need a bath." Ciel stood up and dusted himself off. "Fine." Ciel replied sternly. Sebastian led Ciel up to the bathroom and started up the tub. "Sebastian, you got your clothing filthy as well." Sebastian looked down at himself and saw that his clothes were covered in mud from carrying Ciel. Sebastian sighed and said, "Well looks like i'll have to take a bath later as well." "Just get in now." Said Ciel, getting in the tub after stripping himself. "Is that an order?" asked Sebastian surprised. "It is." Sebastian smiled and stripped down to nothing and climbed inside the tub with Ciel. Sebastian went over to Ciel and began to wash his back. "S-Sebastian?" Sebastian continued to wash his back without saying anything, then slowly he leaned in towards Ciel and kissed his back softly. "Oh, S-Sebastian!" Ciel said surprised. Sebastian held a finger to Ciel's lips. "Please don't threat my lord. What I'm about to do to you, I can tell you that you'll enjoy it, so please, don't fuss." "N-no Sebastian, we can't do it here. Take me somewhere more pleasant." Sebastian reached his hand on Ciel's back and slowly started making his way downward, until finally Sebastian was touching Ciel's ass. Sebastian began to rub Ciel's ass in a very sexual manner. "No, This is the place, it's perfect for us." "Oh, S-Sebastian!" Ciel cried in a very sexual tone. "Sebastian this is an order, caress me some more!" Sebastian gave Ciel a perverted look. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian stopped rubbing Ciel's ass and poked one finger into is butt hole and started moving it around intently. Ciel began to moan even louder. "Sebastian, H-harder." "Yes, my lord." Sebastian took his finger out of Ciel's ass and stuck two more inside, pushing them deeper and deeper into the dark hole. "N-No, your in too far!" Ciel moaned. "Do you want me to stop, sir?" "N-No, push it in further, I can handle the pain." "Guess how many fingers I can fit inside." said Sebastian playfully. "Now, put it in, Sebastian!" "Yes my lord." Sebastian replied in a sexy tone. "My lord, may I ask you to please stand up?" "B-But Sebastian!" Ciel protested. "Please do so, my lord." Ciel gave Sebastian a sad look. "Alright." The second that Ciel stood up Sebastian pushed him up against the wall of the bathtub. Sebastian stuck out his tough and began to lick Ciel all over the place. "S-Sebastian, faster!" Sebastian obeyed and started licking his master intently. Looks like playtime is just about over for these two, there about to get a surprise visitor. Grell was walking around the mansion grounds trying to look for Sebastian, when he heard some strange noises coming from the window above him. Grell managed to climb up the side of the mansion to see what was making that noise, and what he saw he did not like one bit. "S-Sebastian, further!" cried ciel intensely. "WHAT THE HELL." Grell yelled, rather loudly. "WHAT IS THAT KID MAKING SEBASTIAN DO?" "Bassy, you two-Timer!" Ciel and Sebastian turned and looked towards the window, the one Grell was sitting on. Sebastian walked over to the window and opened it, so he could greet the nose-bleeding reaper. "Oh, bassy! Don't mind me, I was just passing through." Grell normally would have died for a chance to see Sebastian naked, but he thought that now was not a good time. "Grell, what perfect timing, look here young master, we have a new play toy!" Sebastian grabbed ahold of Grell and started pulling him inside the bathroom through the window. From inside the bathroom closet came harsh laughter. If you opened the door, you would find Undertaker holding a camera and laughing to his heart's content. Unfortunately, Undertaker was being a bit too loud, so Sebastian found him and pulled him out of the closet. Sebastian threw Grell and Undertaker in the bath with Ciel and told them to strip. Grell and Undertaker did as they were told, for they feared that Sebastian would kill them. Grell asked Sebastian, "Are you going to "play" with us?" Sebastian replied with a perverted look, "Why yes, yes I am." Undertaker was disappointed that the pictures he had took of Ciel and Sebastian would not be shared with the world. "Now lets play." Sebby said sinfully. Ciel started throwing a fit and saying it was my playtime. Sebby replied "Now don't be selfish young master." Sebastian grabbed a dildo from the closet, and then took Undertaker and shoved it up his ass, as Undertaker screamed in agony. Grell cringed, when he thought about the things Sebastian might do to him. Well he got something "special" it's called being tied up and having a vibrator shoved up his ass. "Young master, come here, now it's your turn." Sebastian said, "Now turn around so I can have lots of fun." Sebastian made Ciel bend over and then Sebastian starting shoving his cock inside of Ciel's butt hole. "Oh, Sebastian!" Ciel moaned softly. After Sebastian was done having his "fun" with his master, him and Ciel turned toward the reapers they had stripped, tied up, and had dildos in their ass. Ciel ordered Grell to turn around and bend over. Ciel took the Dildo out of Grell's ass and stuck it in Grell's mouth, replacing the "toy" with his own wanker. Ciel began to thrust the reaper, each time growing harder and harder. Ciel looked over to his left and saw Sebastian doing the exact same thing to the Undertaker. Ciel took the Dildo out of grell's mouth and started licking it while shoving the now wet Dildo in Grell's ass. "Now, I don't want you to cum, unless I say you can. That's an order!" Ciel yelled at Grell. This contiuned on all night...

This was made by Kacorat Oranamno and Fuckface775. (Jk she dosn't have a name) We don't own this


End file.
